Mai-Otome X Capcom - Chris and Jill's scenario
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine learn that Wesker's remains were recovered after the Kijuju Incident in West Africa thanks to Claire. In order to avoid Wesker's second awakening, Chris and Jill travel through time to prevent this from happening, until they stumble into the world of magical girls known as Otomes.
1. An Unexpected Expectations

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Chris and Jill's scenario #1: **An Unexpected Expectations**

**P.S.**_ I don't own Resident Evil, Mai-Otome, or any of their trademarks. The Characters are owned respectively by Capcom and Sunrise._

_**Memories and Dreams are in Bold and Italic**_

* * *

The possible whereabouts of Albert Wesker had alerted both Chris and Jill, thanks to Claire as TerraSave has acquired an intel that Wesker is confirmed to survive after the Kijuju incident.

"What!? We thought Wesker is already dead!", Chris assumed as his sister was seeing a ghost.

"No, Chris. Intel shows that his corpse has been salvaged by something else.", Claire corrects her brother's statement, "I can't shake the feeling that a power-hungry dictator would ever cheat death."

Jill eventually felt shocked after learning from the siblings of Wesker's whereabouts.

"Impossible... How can he (Wesker) ever survive after that incident in Kijuju?", Jill asked.

"No doubt. I'm affraid his remains were salvaged by an unknown group. I'm not yet sure who would ever join his cause.", says Claire. As she tells her brother and Jill to travel through time to prevent Wesker's second resurrection.

* * *

_In the middle of the night, Jill stumbles into a dream where she is bondaged by a tentacled monster (a SLAVE from Mai-Otome)._

_"__**Help! Somebody!**__", as Jill cries out for help. As Jill tries in vain to break free, a beautiful, light-hazelnut haired woman (Shizuru) comes to make the save, as she lashes out her sword like a whip to free the latter from the monster's grip._

_"__**W-who are you!?**__", Jill asks the beautiful woman, "__**What is this place?**__"_

_"__**You are in Garderobe, my dear.**__", Shizuru answers Jill's question. As the monster attacks, Jill draws out an RPG-7 to destroy it._

* * *

In a meantime, Jill eventually wakes up from her dream.

Jill regroups with Chris in the B.S.A.A. HQ in Raccoon City.

After meeting up with Chris, Claire, and Leon, she and the latter are now prepared for the most dangerous mission that they will ever take. Claire took help with Chris to prepare their inventory, such as food, medicine, weapons, as well a data vaccine formulas.

The reason why Claire asks Chris to bring vaccine formulas is whenever they find any researcher who can formulate vaccines to prevent any viral outbreaks on the place they would end up.

"Jill, could you please look after my brother at all times.", as Claire asks Jill about her concerns about Chris, "Don't go far away from him."

"I will, Claire. Seems you care a lot for your brother."

"Chris, once you found any intel about the ones who recovered Wesker's corpse, Leon and I will come to you to let us know."

"Don't worry, Claire. Come to our exact location if we found something."

With a time-travelling device prepared for Chris and Jill, their race against time begins...

What hardships await for the likes of them?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Mai-Otome X Capcom has now different scenarios of Capcom characters. Unlike Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it focuses on the characters and in the world they will stumble into. I would like also thank this author: Jbv for the inspiration of his Resident Evil fanfictions. On the other hand, the researcher Claire refer to is Yohko Helene.


	2. In a Wrong Place, at The Wrong Time

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Chris and Jill's scenario # 2: **In a Wrong Place, at The Wrong Time**

* * *

_"The race against time for Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine now begins. Now, who will ever join their cause to stop the second resurrection of Albert Wesker? Only time will tell..."_

* * *

After arriving in the location that the time machine used back from Raccoon City, Chris and Jill stumble to a world that looks more like a colonial territory, which they have seen the Planet Earth itself above them.

"Claire? Leon? Come in, Claire! Do you copy? Does anyone copy?", as Chris tries to get a transmission from their exact location back from Earth.

"Chris! We got your signal!", Leon responded.

"Leon, where's Claire?"

"Chris, it's me. What is it?", Claire asks her brother. The latter then asks for their exact location. Claire reveals that their location is out of range, since Chris mentioned that Earth itself is above them.

"Chris, I think the location you are now is actually Planet Earl.", Claire reveals the exact location. Now realizing that the location of the said planet is a colonial territory outside Earth.

"Chris, our intel shows that anyone in that location may have a connection to the group who have recovered Wesker's remains. We'll try you to buy a lot of time, for now, you guys need to this place.", says Claire. On the other hand, she warns her brother and Jill about any possible viral outbreaks in their exact location.

"Before I forget, Chris and Jill... You better stay alert for any signs of viral outbreaks around the colonial areas. We just heard that from that place some are been toying with nanotechnology. Come to think that Neo-Umbrella made their way here..."

"Don't worry, Claire. We'll watch on each other's backs.", says Chris.

"Okay, good luck you two. Good hunting"

"Okay, Chris! We're Oscar Mike!", as the duo now advance to a nearest city.

* * *

The two are currently within the vicinity of Aries. They travel around the city as they ask around for further information, after they are done gathering information with the residents, they left Aries as they head for Artai.

Soon, Claire connects with Chris again back from Raccoon City...

"Chris, have you gathered any information yet?"

"We're already here in Artai.", says Chris. "The transmission still doing well from here. Any more updates?"

"Chris, we'll provide you some additional reinforcements once you arrive to Garderobe. I think Sheva's gonna give you guys a ride anytime soon."

"Okay, Claire. I got it. Tell Sheva to stand by. Chris, out."

Likewise, the two continue their exploration in the city.

"Chris, looks like there's no threat going on in this place. We'll better stay frosty.", says Jill.

"You're absolutely right, Jill. We don't need to mind anyone whenever are weapons remained intact."

"And since when did the townspeople kept staring at us like that?", Jill asked. On a funnier note, the residents of Artai would ever thought Chris and Jill are possibly bandits. Since they were just only asking for directions around the city, the townspeople continue on, while Chris and Jill continue their information gathering.

Later, the two stopped in a nearby tavern to take a break.

"The people around here are kinda weird to us... What's their problem?", Jill asked.

"Don't mind the denizens of Artai, Jill. They are not sure from where we come from. Let's focus on stopping Wesker's awakening...", as Chris reminds Jill to stay focus on their mission.

* * *

After gathering information around the Principality of Artai, Chris and Jill left the duchy as they head out for Garderobe.

"Chris, what does Garderobe look like?", Jill asked.

To which Chris responds, "Garderobe, huh? Well, Claire gave us intel about this... Garderobe is said to be an academy for training magical maidens called, "Otomes". As well as the absolute authority on all ancient technology as established by Fumi Himeno to prevent their abuse which led to great wars during her era."

"Sounds kinda intriguing. So that place is a neutral political ground, I presume."

"I think you're right about that, Jill."

"And Chris... I had an odd dream on the night before we come to this place.", as Jill looks down, recalling on how she was saved by an Otome (presumably Shizuru) when a monster ensnared her in both arms and legs.

"You and your big imagination, Jill! (chuckles) How would an Otome managed to save you in times of that situation.", Chris sneered.

"Hey!", Jill butts in, with a blushy face. "What's that suppose to mean, Chris!?"

"Never mind that. Anyways, we have to get to Garderobe as fast as possible!"

As Chris and Jill about to reach Garderobe, a SLAVE attacks them. Like what is seen in Jill's dream in the previous chapter, she gets wrapped by its tentacles from top to bottom!

"Chris! Help me!", Jill cries out for help as the SLAVE holds the latter captive.

"Jill!"

Chris draws out a SCAR-H (with ACOG Scope), as he engages the SLAVE.

"Jesus Christ! What is that?", as Chris attempts to aim at the SLAVE's tentacle. However, the SLAVE Lord appears from Schwarz and stalls Chris.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hah! You people dare try to foil the plans of Schwarz?"

"Schwarz?!", Chris asked. "Do you have any connection with Umbrella Company?"

The SLAVE lord responds, "We heard nothing about Umbrella Company, fool!"

"Shit! Jill, hang on!", while Chris is stilled pinned by the SLAVE Lord

"Chris! Help!", Jill in the other hand, tries in vain to break free.

"Materialise!", as someone yells this from a distance...

*_**N.K. connected F.H. ROBE: Ice Silver Crystal MATERIALISE Standing by... START**_*

From out of nowhere, the Otome of the Ice Silver Crystal, Natsuki Kruger comes to Jill's aid. Freeing her from the SLAVE's grip. Chris, in the other hand, gains the upper hand, punching the SLAVE Lord in the face. Drawing out an M1014 engaging the SLAVE Lord up close easier than the SCAR-H.

However, while Natsuki engages the SLAVE, Chris stays behind it as he plants C4 from below. After that, he gets out, regrouping with Jill.

"Hey, Jill. Are you alright?"

"Chris..."

"Perhaps, I would agree to what you said earlier.", then he points to Natsuki, "Hey! Get outta there!"

"What?", Natsuki eventually draws back, after she saw Chris having a detonator in hand. Chris detonates the explosives planted beneath the SLAVE. The SLAVE is destroyed, its SLAVE Lord then dies in the explosion.

* * *

After the fight with the SLAVE, Natsuki appears before Chris and Jill.

"Hmm... You two are skilled soldiers, I see.", as Natsuki congratulates the two BSAA operatives for their efforts, including Chris.

"Actually, we're actually anti-bioterrorism operatives.", says Jill.

"Where did you two come from?"

"We come from the future.", as what Chris claimed to Natsuki. Since he explains everything in regards to their mission, Natsuki wants them to discuss it in Garderobe with the Five Columns.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In Jill's dream from chapter 1, Shizuru was the one who saved her, but here, Natsuki is.

_**Be sure to leave any review if possible!**_


	3. Reinforcements From The Future

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Chris and Jill's scenario # 3: **Reinforcements From The Future**

* * *

"_Chris and Jill managed to meet up with the Headmistress of Garderobe, Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki saved Jill earlier, so what else she could ask to return the favor?_"

* * *

Natsuki lead the two BSAA Operatives into the Predecessor's tomb. While upon reaching there, she asks Chris about their mission.

"What brought you two here?"

Chris responds, "Back in our time, we just heard about an intel of an Umbrella Leader we killed somehow survived after the Kijuju incident."

"Umbrella? That organization... It is said that they were responsible of bioterrorism in your world?", Natsuki asked.

"Yes. Headmistress.", says Chris.

"Just call me Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger."

"Natsuki, huh. Sounds like a Japanese name.", Jill comments the latter's name. "And by the way, how well did you know about Umbrella?"

"If you ever heard about the SLAVE attacked you earlier, another organization linked with Umbrella, called Neo-Umbrella formed an alliance with Schwarz."

"I have a bad feeling we're up against two factions who are proven to be the **_most_** dangerous enemies.", says Chris.

"Yes, and _soon_ you will. But first, I would like to ask you to speak with the Predecessor."

"Oh, yeah. The name's Chris, Captain Chris Redfield. I'm a Special Operations Unit team leader, while my partner here, Jill Valentine is a Special Operations Agent. Please to meet your acquaintance, Natsuki Kruger."

Natsuki, Chris, and Jill entered the sanctuary of Fumi Himeno.

"_You two are humans from the future?_", the voice of Fumi echoed within the place her body is sealed.

"Yes.", Chris answers.

Jill then continues in Chris' behalf. "We are members the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We come to prevent bioterrorism in our place and use of Bio-Organic Weapons, and we come here to travel through time to find the group who salvaged a body of the leader of Umbrella Corporation."

"_Hmm... You mean the man who goes by the name of Albert Wesker? I see you are trying to prevent his second awakening. I think Schwarz may have something to do with this... I think I will entrust you an Otome to complete your mission. The one who lead you here to my sanctuary, shall be your Otome, and you will be her protectors. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine... You two shall serve as the first two Guardians for Natsuki Kruger, the Otome of the Ice Silver Crystal._"

As Chris and Jill decided to become Natsuki's Guardians, as well their Otome, both the two BSAA operatives kissed the latter's GEM. Jill first kissed the GEM before Chris does thereafter.

* * *

After accepting the contract for Guardianship of Natsuki, the three merged out from the Sanctuary, upon going into the main lobby. Sergay Wang, one of Nagi Dai Artai's right-hand men and a representative of the Principality of Artai, comes to Natsuki.

"Headmistress!"

"Major Wang, what is it?", she asked.

"Our city is been attacked by... Zombies!"

"Zombies?!", both Natsuki and Jill shouted.

"Tell us, what kind of zombies did you saw attacking your master's duchy?", Chris asks the latter.

"First, some of the residents in Artai contracted some sort poisonous gas. Just then, they began mutating into zombies! At the same time, they turn into some sort of chrysalids.", as Sergay explains the entire details.

"Chrysalids... It's a C-Virus you're talking about?", says Chris. "I have encountered these outbreaks back in Edonia and Lanshang. Anyone getting infected with this virus turns them into J'avos. Even if the moment you kill them, they mutate into different forms."

"That's insane!", Sergay uttered, "I never heard this dangerous before. Is there a vaccine or a cure for this virus?"

After hearing for a vaccine for the C-Virus, Chris asks Natsuki to ask for their best researcher to formulate a C-Virus vaccine.

"We have vaccine formulas for that, in either way, we need someone to formulate an anti-C vaccine. Ms. Kruger, do you have any of your famous researchers to formulate a vaccine?"

"A virus outbreak?", a scientist appears before the party - Yohko Helene. Chris hands over the vaccine formulas to Yohko as Sergay, Chris, Natsuki, and Jill head to Artai to investigate the outbreak.

"Okay, try working on for a vaccine. We'll try to by the residents of Artai some time to subdue the C-Virus outbreak!", says Jill

* * *

Chris again calls Claire to tell Sheva and Bravo Team to head to their exact location.

"Claire! It's Chris!"

"Brother, what's going on?"

"There is a C-Virus outbreak in Artai! Tell Sheva and Bravo Team to head to our exact location!"

Bravo Team and Sheva are now teleported (via time machine) through Chris and Jill's location.

* * *

Upon arriving to Artai, Chris and Jill saw a wormhole opening from the sky, as helicopters emerge from the wormhole.

"It's Sheva!"

The choppers land before the three. Composed of two Pave Lows and five Little Birds; one of the five are piloted by Sheva Alomar.

Jill and Natsuki will assist Bravo Team while Chris and a team of snipers go on to provide them cover from the air; they ride on to the helicopter Sheva piloted.

"Okay!", and then Jill shouts, "Let's Rocket!"

*_**NOTE:** "Let's Rocket!" is a morph call from Power Rangers in Space._*

Natsuki materialises to her Robe. "Materialise!"

"**_N.K. connected C.R. & J.V. Robe: Ice Silver Crystal MATERIALISE standing by... START_**"

*_**NOTE:** The initials C.R. and J.V. stands for **C**hris **R**edfield and **J**ill **V**alentine. Signifying the two BSAA Operatives aligning with Natsuki as her protectors_*

After materializing, Jill hops on to Natsuki's back. As Bravo Team lead the way, Chris rendezvous with the snipers of the team with Sheva. Both Chris and Jill are ready to clean the air!

* * *

...To be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like as seen in Nero and Vergil's scenario, everytime the moment before Shizuru materialises, Nero would shout the classic Power Ranger's morph call "It's Morphin' Time!" as a reference to the every installment of its series. As for Chris and Jill's case, only Jill alone can shout "Let's Rocket!" everytime before Natsuki materialises. And on that note, Jill's voice and mocap, Patricia Ja Lee, was also the portrayer of the Pink Turbo Ranger and Space Ranger from Power Rangers Turbo and In Space respectively.

_**reviews wanted! so feel free to leave any review or comments!**_


End file.
